Innuedno:The Predator
by irlkg
Summary: A new evil has engulfed the Wizarding World. They have been forming for 25 years. Now it's time for them to strike.
1. The Irish Lose

The weather was very harsh. The wind was howling very loud. Nothing in the distance seemed calm. A tree had been pulled from the ground by this intense wind. The only thing that seemed unaffected was a large house in the distance. One light was on, which was noticeable for miles. The house was filthy and covered in dust, cobwebs, and was beyond cleaning, so it seemed as if the owners didn't even bother to try.

Inside the bright room, a man sat in a large leather chair. It seemed to dignify his importance. Two men were sitting in smaller chairs. The first was rather short, about five feet tall. He had long hair, as dark as his black eyes. He wore a fine grey suit, and held tightly in his hand was long wand. He facial features showed him to be middle-aged, around forty or so.

The other man was much taller, more than six feet. His eyes were bright blue, and he wore natural, everyday clothes. His hair was short, and his face made him seem young, perhaps under thirty years old. Across his face though, was a thin scar, stretching from the top of his right eye down to lower left part of his chin.

The man in the chair did not face them. He continued looking at his fireplace. The sound of him cracking his knuckles echoed throughout the room. Without turning around, he spoke.

"Where is at the moment?" His voice was of that of a king. He spoke as if everything he said was a command.

"He is on his way to Ireland. A new wizarding school is being added there. I spoke with him about it earlier today." The shorter wizard said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. I though he would have been better at Occlumency. According to his thoughts, he trusts me more than his own advisors."

"Very good, that's what we need. Now Paul, how is security there."

"I visited Ireland and there aren't many Ministry advisors or Aurors. It seems as though Potter thinks this won't need much security." The tall man said.

"Excellent. His arrogance will be the Minister's downfall. Now, you, come here."

A man who was standing in the corner the whole time came out of the shadows. He was covered in black cloaks. No physical feature could be told about him except his height, where he was a tad shorted than Paul.

The man in the leather chair turned around. He was the same heights as the man in the cloak. He wore a black suit. His hair was long and combed back. His big brown eyes and his youngness of age, for he looked no more than 40, gave him a sense of harmlessness.

"You know what do. Paul and Baldrick did their part. Now it's time to do yours. Go to Ireland, complete your mission, and come back here immediately after you finish. Do you understand?"

The man in the cloak nodded and left without a word.

***

A day after leaving, the black cloaked man reached Ireland. The night was dark but the lights around the school had to be visible from the other side of Ireland. Fireworks went up into the sky and cheers were heard from every corner. There was a large podium which the minister went onto. The cloaked man hid behind a rather large tree as he spoke.

"Welcome everybody to this historic day. As the new Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to announce the opening of a new Wizarding school here in Ireland. Here to give some kind words is Cian Blair, your headmaster!"

They giant crowd gave a thunderous applause. They continued cheering as Cian took the podium. He had an average height. He was covered in Irish green. His eyes were green and his hair held a tad bit of green. He look no older than fifty but no younger than forty. His facial expressions made him seem as if he was always happy.

"First I would like to say thank you to Minister Monty for providing us Irish with this brand new school."

The crowd gave a thunderous applause. Cian gave a short bow to Monty. Monty was young for the most important position in the Wizarding World. He was about forty. He facial features made him seem younger. His blue eyes gave everyone the sense of his kindness. His short blonde hair stood out in the audience, for everyone had black hair. He was also covered in green for the special occasion.

"Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this fine and glorious day in Irish history. Being the fifth Wizarding School on this planet gives me a sense of pride for our people. Now, enough diddle-daddle, let's get on with the opening of our new school."

The black cloaked man came out from behind the tree as people started to stand up. He pointed his wand straight at the Minister's head. With two words, there was a flash of green light and chaos began.

The black cloaked man fled before people noticed the Minister was dead. He left and never looked back at what he did. Cian grabbed the Minister's body as he fell, and he noticed his skin was pale. He knew what had happened.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Cian yelled.

People did nothing. Nobody moved. Cian inspected each of the hundreds of people there. Not one had done it. He knew none did.

Cian then noticed a little bump by a tree. He saw a little piece of black cloth.

"All of you people return to your homes immediately. I will be back, but not after I visit the Ministry."

With those words he was off with the Ministers dead body.

**A/N: First chapter is done. I hope I can make this into a long, popular story. Please leave a review. ;)**


	2. The Potter's Victory

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place seemed to glow with the morning sunlight. While the family members were having breakfast only one member couldn't get up. His snoring was the loudest thing in the house and his family wouldn't be surprised if he slept trough the whole day.

The sun finally got trough the blinds and into Harry's eyes, awaking him from his endless sleep. It had been two days ago when he was severely yelled at for not having enough security defending the Minister at Ireland. Everyone blamed his death on Harry. Nobody though, seemed to have gotten extremely mad, for he did rid the world of the once great evil, Voldemort. That was history though, for it was almost twenty-five years ago.

Harry looked into the mirror. He still had his hair which would never get short. His scar seemed to glow in the light under all that hair. He was taller than before, but he was starting to age. As he stretched his body he heard cracks everywhere. He was still extremely tired, but he knew his family couldn't wait for him to come down.

Harry went down the steps and noticed how much the place had changed in so many years. He was admiring his life as he went down step by step. Before he reached the kitchen, his smallest child, Lily, ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday dad, you're getting old now aren't you?" Lily said.

"Unfortunately." Harry replied with great remote.

One by one his family came up to him. After his fifteen year old daughter, it was Albus, entering his final year at Hogwarts soon, James, who will not being back to Hogwarts, his wife Ginny, and his oldest son, Ted.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ted said when it was his turn, hugging him and moving back to his seat at the kitchen table.

Although Harry could not get rid of the smile on his face, he was sad. When Ted's grandmother, Andromeda, died three years ago, Harry adopted him. Ever since then Ted had not once called Harry "dad." He had always called Ginny "mom" and that's what bothered Harry.

Harry studied each and every one of his kids at breakfast. He looked at his daughter, Lily. She was Harry's mom in every possible way. She seemed to enjoy that because Harry treated her as an adult.

Albus was the spitting image of his father. Harry saw how much his son looked like him as a teenager. He was seventeen years old. That was the same age Harry killed Voldemort.

His son James was the trouble maker Harry's father was. His jokes though were more based on his uncle George. James seemed to spend a lot of time with him,

Harry saw Ginny as the best part of his life. Harry still gets Goosebumps when she gets very close to him.

Teddy was all his father's looks, but his mother's personality. He loved to joke around with his metamorphmagus powers like his mom did. Teddy was an Auror now. A very good one Harry did always say.

"When's everyone else coming?" Harry asked.

"A little bit later in the day I believe." Ginny answered.

All of a sudden there was knocking on the door. As Teddy went to go open it, in came about twenty people.

One by one they started filing in. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning, which was giving Harry a headache. He saw Ron, Hermione, their two kids, Rose, who was seventeen, and Hugo, who was fifteen. Bill and Fleur showed up with Victorie, who was now 23, their younger daughter Dominique, and their son Louis. George came with Fred Jr. but Angelina didn't come because she was busy at work.

The party then began. George and James put up some fancy lights, put out snacks and games with George's new invention, part in a box. It had all the needs to start a party right in a tiny inch by inch box. After everyone was settled and Harry heard the words "Happy Birthday" a thousand times everyone enjoyed the fun. The adults were talking and laughing, the teens were playing on the third floor, where Harry put aside as the "fun zone."

***

"You're room is so relaxing. I could spend forever in her." Victorie said.

"Yeah, I could to." Ted said, not seeming to pay much attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just; do you think I should run for Minister?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds insane, but think about it. Harry will support me. With that I might have a chance. I know so much. I know I can help and make a difference."

"You still don't call him "dad?"

Ted was surprised how she focused on the subject of his personal life, not work life. He liked how she did that.

"No. It just doesn't feel right. I call Ginny mom because I need a mom. Harry though, I think he might think of me more of an assistant at the Ministry than his son."

"Don't think that, you know he loves you. When your grandmother died, he still would've had to take care of you even if you weren't adopted. He legally adopted you so you could call him dad, have a mom, and real brothers and sisters.

Ted looked into her eyes. She had an answer for every problem in his life. She was his life.

"You're right. Back to what I said about running for Minister, do you think I should run?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your choice, not mine. If you want the truth, you would make a fine Minister."

"Yeah, I might."

"Let's not worry about it now. Today is a happy day. You should be happy."

"Yeah, I should be happy."

They both smiled at each other. Ted leaned towards her and started to kiss her. She kissed him back. They continued on for a minute for so when laid down on the bed, continuing their snogging. Victorie then reached for Ted's shirt and pulled it over his head while Ted was taking off Victorie's dress. They continued for a while longer when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Ted quickly locked the door just by thinking the spell with no wand in his hand. They both quickly put on their clothes and James yelled.

"TED! VICORITE! COME DOWN IT'S TIME FOR CAKE AND PRESENTS!"

"Well that was close." Ted said.

Victorie just smiled. It made his day.

***

Harry waited patiently as James called Victorie and Ted. He didn't think about what they could have been doing. They finally came down and everyone gathered around Harry singing happy birthday. James though, did not stop when it was over.

"Are you 1? Are you 2? Are you 3? Are you 4?"

"Honestly James, stop." Harry said.

"Sorry, I'll just start higher. Are you 50? Are you 51? Are you 52?"

"Shut up, will you? I'm ten years younger than that." Harry said with a playful smile.

It was the truth. He was 42. He was getting older. So long ago his Hogwart's years seemed to him. So long ago it was that he was looking into the eyes of the man trying to kill him. Everything seemed a lifetime ago. The detentions with Snape, the Dementors, meeting his godfather, being in the Triwizard tournament, losing Dumbledore, losing his friends and family, the search for Horcruxes, him bringing the death to Voldemort, him marrying Ginny, having kids, and getting his dream job of becoming an Auror seemed forever ago.

"Alright, let's eat come cake. Hand that big knife over here." Harry said with a playful look towards Ginny.

"What's that?" Lily asked, pointing towards the window.

Everyone turned their attention to a ghostly like animal in their room.

"It's a patronus. It's a lynx. Whose patronus is a lynx? I can't remember." Hermione said.

"It's Kingsley's. He must be Minister again." Ted said sadly. He looked at Victorie and she mouthed 'it's ok.'

The lynx then spoke with Kingsley's voice.

"_First of all Harry, I want to wish you a happy birthday. May you have many more. Secondly, the ministry needs you and we can't seem to contact Teddy or Ron, who I assumed are at your house. Sorry if I'm interrupting, but you have to hurry."_

"Let's hurry. We can use the floo network."

Harry, Ron, and Ted hurried into the fireplace, and vanished after saying, "Ministry of Magic."

***

Harry, Ron, and Ted walked down the empty halls of the Ministry. They finally reached a grand court room. Harry gaped as he saw it. The last time he stepped in the room he was fifteen when he was charged for underage magic from saving himself from dementors. To step in it again seemed quite coincidental.

"Harry, Ron, Ted, have a seat anywhere." Kingsley said.

There was much talking. The three took a seat in an empty aisle. Kingsley then stood up, hit the gavel three times, and stopped the talking.

"You must be wondering why we are here. It is because we are electing a new Minister for Magic. I am too old and can't handle the job as good as some of you might be able to.

"For this reason we shall have nominations. A wizard shall call their name, and if he or she receives four nominations, they will be entered for election. You may also nominate someone to run."

People talked in hush voices. They were discussing who to nominate. Ted quickly reached out towards his father.

"Harry, I'm going to run."

"What? Why? You're too young?" Harry implied.

"Why can't I run Harry? I know I can do it. I have great ideas for us."

"No son. It's too much work for a teenager."

"Dad, I'm 24. I know I can do this; I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. You have to believe in me dad, please."

As Harry heard the word 'dad' all intention of not making Ted run was lost. Ted was now truly his son.

"Alright Ted, you can run."

Ted gave his dad a hug and waiting eagerly to call his name.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron said.

"Positive." Harry replied.

After a few more minutes and much discussion, silence swept the hall and Kingsley waited for nominations.

"I nominate Baldrick Bennet, head of the Department of Magical International Cooperation." A tall man said, on the other side of courtroom, Baldrick Bennet stood up. He was rather short with long black hair.

"I second the nomination." A black wizard said.

"I third the nomination." A tall, long bearded man said.

"I give the final nomination." Percy Weasley said.

Harry looked over at Percy and forgot about him. He could've told Percy about voting for Ted.

Silence once again swept the hall. Harry was waiting for a nomination to be called. As he saw Teddy stand up, he pulled him back down and stood up himself.

"I nominate Ted Remus Lupin Potter, Auror."

Everyone in the room seemed to stand up in shock to what Harry Potter said. He had just nominated his young son, for if he was elected, would be the youngest Minister for Magic by about twenty years. Ted waved his hand to everyone but there was no need, for everyone had his eyes on him.

"I second the nomination." Ron said.

Kingsley stared at the three of them. He looked closely at Harry. Harry then winked at Kinglsey and he smiled, knowing that it would be smart to vote for Ted."

"I third the nomination." Kingsley said.

Everyone then focused their attention to Kinglsey. They wouldn't believe that the former Minister was for this. Many people discussed it, they seemed to be changing their point of views, maybe agreeing with him for he was a great Minister. A man sitting next to him seemed appalled by his actions, but followed them.

"I give the final nomination." The man said.

Before anything could be said about Ted being nominating, Kingsley slammed the gavel twice. Everyone then seated and became quite.

"Before we elect out new Minister, the two shall debate, and you shall hear their point of view on whatever they wish to speak about. Each candidate will finish their train of though before the other speaks. No interruptions, for you shall both have a chance to speak. We shall start with Baldrick Bennet."

Baldrick took the podium and began to speak his thoughts.

"My people, I have not much to say to you. What is there to say? I will continue to run this government like how Mr. Shacklebolt had done since the beginning of the downfall of You-Know-Who. I shall keep this government strong, and put in some new plans that Monty had shared with me, and I do think that they will be very helpful to continue to help our government. Thank you."

Baldrick stepped off the podium. Many people would vote for him just for saying Monty shared stuff with him. It proved that he was close to the last Minister. Ted then took the podium as Kinglsey called him up to it. Harry could feel his nervousness, though he showed no sign of it.

"First, I would like to add our government is at a very fine point with nothing to worry about. I'd like to thank former Minister Shacklebolt for bringing it to how good it is now. That is only the government though. What about the outside world, the outside world involving the Minister's death.

"You all think that since you have checked anyone in their area of his death and none of them were proven guilty makes you think that he died on accident. You are all wrong. The killer made you think that. That's right, there is a killer. I inspected his body, and noticed what anyone else who inspected didn't. An Avada Kedavra spell leaves the body pale with no signs of death. As my research has shown me, the Minister had a cold leaving to Ireland. After further investigation I learned he received pneumonia. All of you think he died because of this. He actually did not. I noticed his body was ice cold, another symptom of Avada Kedavra. I studied more and more until I studied his stomach, and noticed it was a shade of green from the inside. It has been known that this sometimes occurs with the spell. This evidence is an overwhelming fact that there are people trying to kill us. Two weeks before there was an attempted murder on the Minister, which failed. I believe this was bait. I know what these problems are like; we want a leader who can handle the possibility of criminals or war, not one who will be in his office while everyone else handles everything."

"Hold it my dear boy, but that is saying I would not know anything of war."

"Yes, it was an unnecessary innuendo, but if I do say so myself, the complete truth."

"The truth? You call that innuendo the truth?"

"Yes, yes I do. As I was saying-"

"I was about to say that we need a leader who we can trust."

Ted looked at Baldrick with much anger.

"Are calling me untruthful?" Ted asked.

"Yes, a _necessary _innuendo, for it is the truth."

"Tell me Baldrick, what would you do if it were to come to such a crisis as war?"

"It will never come to war foolish child."

"Avoiding the question I see." Ted said with a smirk.

"I'd call upon the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order only comes forth when war has already begun. What will you do in an immediate situation when there is no Order to help you?" Harry said, defending his eldest child.

Baldrick remained silent. Harry knew his son was going to win. This would be a proud day in his life.

"I say we call for a vote." Kingsley said.

"All in favor of Baldrick Bennet, head of the Department of Magical International Cooperation?"

Many hands rose in the air. Harry realized there were more not raising their hands then there were raising their hands. Ted would then win, but Harry then remembered something important. If someone felt neither candidate was good enough for the job, he she wouldn't need to vote.

"All in favor of Ted Remus Lupin Potter, Auror?"

Ted closed his eyes. Harry looked at him. He reached out to him with Occlumency.

"_Open your eyes son."_

Ted opened his eyes and saw everyone else raising their hands. He won, he won and he knew it.

"Congratulations Minister Ted Remus Lupin Potter, you are the new Minister of Magic."

The court gave a thunderous applause. Harry watched Baldrick storm out of the courtroom angrily. Ted then walked up to his father.

"Your father would be very proud of you." Harry said.

"Your mother would have been proud of you as well." Ron added.

"I know. Dad, listen. I'm going to need you to reform the Order. I know it seems odd, but I didn't have an answer to my own question, I don't know what I'd do without you, so can you?"

"I will. I suspect something as well, I just don't know why."

For the first time in almost twenty five years, Harry's scar itched. He quickly scratched his forehead and the itch was gone.

"You know, I just can't believe it." Harry said.

"What? You can't believe that I won?" Ted asked.

"No, I knew you'd win."

They walked for a few more minutes. As they exited the Ministry Harry finished his statement.

"I just can't believe my son is now my boss."

Ted smiled. Harry smiled back. They journeyed back to the fireplace to back to Grimmauld Place using the floo network.

"I can't wait to see if my favorite type of custard is that cake." Harry said, bringing wide grins to the three of them.


	3. The Third Order

The fireplace emitted green light as three people stepped out of it one by one. All three of the men remained expressionless when they had stepped out of it. The younger one stepped forward and changed the complete attitude of everyone in the room that was anxiously waiting for news.

"A new Minister for Magic was elected. We were sent there to vote. A man named Baldrick Bennet was nominated and so was I." Teddy said with great enthusiasm.

As soon as Ted finished his sentence people started throwing out questions. Harry wished they'd just shut up and let him finish. After some more yelling questions, George silenced everyone to let Ted finish.

"I WON!" Ted shouted in utter joy and happiness.

The room filled with yelling in all directions. Nobody could seem to bring down these people as their cheers of happiness continued. While they all discussed the whole story of what happened at the Ministry, Ginny came over with the cake.

"Let's end continue this party with cake!" She said coming in.

The cake was large was quite large. The frosting on top was a wand shooting sparks out of it. The entire thing was covered with chocolate candies. It looked quite appetizing to Harry and to anyone around him.

"Your favorite custard is in it." Ginny said quietly to Harry.

Harry took the knife and cut right threw the cake after another chorus of happy birthday. Hermione and Ginny helped to pass the cake around to everyone.

"Mmmmmm, this cake is amazing." Ron said chewing slowly, as if it was the last thing he was going to ever eat again.

Harry on the other hand started to show fear upon his face. He tried to conceal by eating the cake really fast.

_'Why the hell did my scar itch? It's impossible. I know Voldemort can't be back. It must just mean something. Maybe it hurts when there's trouble. Ugh, I've got to talk to Ginny about it. She'll have an answer, she always does.'_

Harry finally realized that he was eating incredibly fast so he started to slow down so it wouldn't get a bit noticeable. The cake was delicious now that he taken his time to stop and actually enjoy what he was eating. He looked around the room. George and Ron were discussing Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was still as strong as ever, stronger actually. Hermione and Ginny were having a talk about Ted, who they both seemed incredibly proud of. He looked over at the teens and saw they were all playing exploding snap. It was quite noisy, but he didn't really care. He didn't want to be a party pooper.

He also noticed Ted and Victorie weren't there. He knew what they were doing, and he didn't care. They were old enough, but Harry expressed his feelings to Teddy to get married first, to which he replied, 'soon.' He'd hope it be really soon now. There can't be a better time, because there won't be one once he is fully in a comfortably position as Minister.

Suddenly feeling an urge to relax, he put everything out of his mind, and went to go and join the teens in a game of exploding snap.

***

"I still can't believe I won." Ted said, watching Victorie zip up her dress.

"Well I can. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm getting a full investigation on the Minister's death and see where that leads. I have a bad feeling it might lead to another group of bad wizards. Hopefully I'm wrong. I'm getting my dad to restart the order."

"Ooh, there's something for me to do." Victorie said.

"Be a part of the Order? No. You can't do it."

"Why, do you think I'm bad at magic or something? I'll have you know I got tops in all classes.

"I know that. I do not doubt you magic skills. I just can not stand to think what might happen to you. The Order is in every fight possible, I would not be able to live if I found out something bad had happened to you."

"You have to trust me. I don't care what you say. I want to help, not be a background person."

Ted stopped arguing. If there was something she wanted badly, she was going to get it no matter what. He knew better than to argue with her.

"Alright, just make sure you stay safe."

"Remember Ted, that's if this leads to war, if."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about the rest of your plan?"

"No idea. I just want to see where this leads us."

The two headed downstairs as they heard the sound level decreasing.

***

Harry got up from off the couch. His presents were all opened. It was similar to what he usually got. He got jokes and pranks from George, and enormous amount of sweets from Ron and Hermione, and a few other things like clothes and whatnot. Overall it was a good birthday, but the fact his scar itched still haunted him. As his guests were leaving, so was his train of thought. He started to feel a bit dizzy, and when everyone left he jumped on the couch to relax. All his kids went upstairs and he was alone with Ginny.

"Did you have fun?" Ginny asked quietly, noticing he was tired.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something important."

"Well what is it?"

"You see, after Teddy told me that he wanted to reform the Order, I said I would because I am also suspicious. My scar itched."

Ginny dropped the silverware and stared at him blankly. She showed no sign of emotion but on the inside Harry knew she was shocked. She went closer to him, still with a blank expression, and sat next to him.

"Your scar itched? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I know Voldemort is dead, I know he is. Maybe it was nothing, but I can't ignore this. This is why I'm reforming the Order, it might be a sign of danger, I think it is."

"So you worried about it."

"I'm insanely worried, but that can't be my focus. My focus is that it's a sign, and it seems right, I'm going to reform the Order and find this murderer because I know there is something behind this, it is not a coincidence."

Ginny left him as he turned on the couch. She went back to cleaning up the mess, which took her only a few moments. After she had left the room, Harry just sat there, doing nothing. It wasn't smart of him. He had to start preparing to put the Order back together. He very unwillingly got up, went to his desk, and sat down. He grabbed a quill and some ink and began to think.

_'Alright, what should I do? We obviously will make the headquarters here, although I am worried that Albus will sneak to listen in, but he'll listen to me._ _James would want to join and there would be no stopping him because he was of age. So that puts me, Ted, Ron, James, Hermione, George, Ginny, if she is willing to fight, and who else? Neville, obviously, I should have thought of him. Perhaps other family members like Bill, Victorie, and perhaps I can find old Dumbledore's Army members. Wow, what a joy would it be to see them all again. I wouldn't have imagined twenty seven years ago that my rebellion gang would become the third Order of the Phoenix. Well that's my goal now, recruit members, and see what the hell Ted does, but I swear if the Minister's death was just an accident, I'll kill him.'_

Harry continued to make notes on his paper for another few minutes. After he had listed everyone he could remember from the Dumbledore's Army, he'd have to find them all, and pray they'd join, for this wasn't going to be an easy decision for most of them.

"Harry, it's getting late, come to bed." Ginny said from upstairs.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was almost midnight. He dragged himself upstairs and went to bed where Ginny was waiting for him.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Ginny whispered into his hear.

"First, I'm going to try and recruit every single member from Dumbledore's Army, because I can not think of anyone to recruit besides our own family members."

"Well, we do have a big family."

With that Harry fell asleep. It was a wonder he did not fall asleep earlier. Ginny put out the lights and the house was silent.

***

As Harry and Ted were getting dressed Ginny came up to both of them.

"You'll do fine Ted, I promise." She said as he was fixing up his tie.

"Thanks mom. Dad, what you going to do today?"

"Well Ron's going to take for a time being until I recruit some Order members. It's going to be a long task, but I'll get it done. I'm not going to be able to see how your going to do, so don't any stupid decisions today."

"Alright."

As they finished up, they both head out the door, going their separate ways.

"Alright, first we I got to get Neville. He'll be at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry took a bus to get to the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a while since he was there. He went inside the pub. He went up to any random person.

"Do you know where Neville Longbottom lives?"

"He's somewhere on the third floor, I believe room 431." The women answered.

"Thank you."

Harry went up the stairs to the third floor. It had been a long time since he had stayed here in his third year. It was for blowing up his aunt, he remembered that day very well, for it was when he saw Sirius for the first time as a dog without realizing it.

As he got to room 431 he knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling of papers and the sound Neville's voice.

"Who is it?" Neville yelled, he must have forgotten it was still the morning.

"Harry."

He quickly saw the door burst open. Neville stood before him looking a lot different. He seemed for a man of business than a man of action Harry remembered from his seventh year.

"Hey Harry. How are you? I was just preparing stuff for my Herbology class."

"I'm good. Listen Neville, I haven't much time, but I'm reforming the Order. Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out. I'm very suspicious of something. My scar even itched."

"That's impossible, your scar is a connection between you and Voldemort, how could it have possibly itched?"

"My point exactly. I do not know how it itched, it just did. That's why I'm suspicious."

"No problem Harry. You know you can count on me."

"Thanks Neville. That's why I came to you first."

Harry left Neville with a smile on his face. He knew that made Neville feel good. He moved on to his next person. He did not know where Luna lived. He had not seen Luna in about three years, which was a long time, but if there was someone who wouldn't be able to join, it wouldn't be Luna. Without her Harry would have never shown the world to Voldemort at the Ministry about twenty seven years ago, for it was her idea to use thestrals. He'd have to go all the way to her dad's house to find out where she was. He obviously wasn't going to take a bus or a car for a three hour ride, so he thought he'd just apparate near the Burrow.

He felt the horrible feeling of suffocating like he always did and there it was, the Burrow. He then walked over the big hill and in the distance saw Xeno Lovegood's house. He approached it and saw Luna in the yard.

"Hi Luna." Harry said as he reached her.

"Why hello Harry. I haven't seen you in a while. How is everyone doing?"

"Fine, listen, Luna, I'm reforming the Order and I was hoping you would join."

"Well of course, I suspect you've had trouble with nargles, they've been crazy lately."

"Yeah, and we need you just in case this might lead to war."

"Well of course Harry, I'm sorry that I can't spend more time catching up, but I must go to eat dinner."

"Um, ok. Bye."

Harry left without another word. It wasn't like Luna to just say hi, and then walk away. Something must have been up, but he had no time to stay and chat.

For the rest of the day he went on an endless search to find more people to the Order. He went all throughout England. He stopped his search only twice to eat. He was more tired than he had ever been.

"I'd rather fight Voldemort again than do this. It's killing everything, ugh, everything aches horribly."

After about twelve hours of non-stop searching, he was able to find a reasonable amount of people, who would all be moving into the Leaky Cauldron to be close to Grimmauld Place, which was the headquarters.

He returned home finding Ginny on the sofa reading a book. She looked up to him with a smile.

"My, my, you've been busy. You look like you could get something to eat."

"Please." Harry said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Well, who did you find to join the Order?" Ginny asked as she was setting food on the table.

"I got a reasonable amount. The first Order had about twenty-four members. The second Order had twenty."

"How many does the new, third Order have now?"

"Well, we have me, Ron, Hermione, George, Neville, Luna, Lee Jordon, Ernie Macmillan, the Patil sisters, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Hannah Abbot, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ted, Victorie, and James."

"James? I don't know Harry, he's a bit young."

"No. He's eighteen. I'm letting him fight. I was a year younger when I killed Voldemort; I know he's ready for this."

"Well that makes twenty counting me, which is as much as the second Order."

"Yes. It mostly consists of Dumbledore's Army members."

"I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I."

Before Harry touched his food he fell asleep right in his chair in the kitchen.


End file.
